


The Most Beautiful Man in the Universe

by snowflakespock



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: M/M, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakespock/pseuds/snowflakespock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in the early stages of a relationship. The hood of the Impala is the starting point of a long life together. The backseat, however, is reserved for the sexy parts of that relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Man in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soredean](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soredean).



> This was a secret santa gift.

 

**THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN IN THE UNIVERSE**

 

‘I wish you could see how gorgeous it is, Cas,’ Dean whispered. ‘Sunsets are my favourite time of day.’

‘I know,’ Cas said. ‘I can sense the beauty. I can smell the flowers and the grass. I can feel the warmth of the setting sun on my body. Even if I cannot see, angels can _sense_ , Dean.’

Castiel reached out for Dean’s hand. They were sitting on the Impala’s hood, looking out over fields that stretched miles and miles. They’d been driving all day, trying to find a decent place to stay for the night. They decided to spend the darkest time of day in the car, in the end.

Cas held Dean’s hands for a while, caressing them with his thumbs.

‘Have you talked to Sam over the phone, yet?’ Castiel asked.

‘I have, at the gas station, when I went in to take a leak. He called, asking how we were doing. Oh, reminds me, I had to tell you hi from him.’

‘That was it?’

Dean flushed red.

‘Uh, no, actually. He asked uhm –‘

He looked down at his hands.

‘He asked if uh, this ‘Destiel’ thing of ours was coming along. I told him yes, even though I’d told him to shut up and never mention it before we left yesterday mornin’.’

‘So… so your brother knows? About you and me?’ Castiel asked.

‘Yeah. That okay?’

Castiel smiled.

‘Of course. I did not know you discuss me with your brother, though.’

‘Well, not _much_ , but... occasionally. Only so he could talk me into makin’ that pass at you after we left the Bunker.’

Cas grinned.

‘What?’ Dean asked.

‘Nothing. I’m just… happy.’

‘Me too, Cas.’

Dean patted Cas’ hands. Cas lifted his right hand and carefully touched Dean’s face. He traced  the lines of Dean’s cheekbones, nose and lips and cupped his jaw.

‘You are the most beautiful man in the universe, Dean. I’m one lucky angel.’

Dean blushed and smirked.

‘Close your eyes, Cas.’

Cas looked up to him, eyes searching for Dean’s. He seemed confused.

‘Why? I can’t see, Dean.’

‘I know, dude. It’s not about seeing. You just gotta – just close your eyes, please, Cas. For me?’

Cas sighed and did as he was told. Somehow he felt more vulnerable with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt cool fingers on his cheeks. He could feel the heat of Dean’s breath, its sweet smell. Dean smelled like home. Something brushed past his lips. His stomach fluttered.

‘Dean?’ he whispered.

‘Ssht, Cas. It’s okay. Don’t be scared. I won’t leave you, Cas. Ever. Only if you’d want me to.’

Cas frowned.

‘That’s not funny, Dean. I would never want that.’

‘I know, I know. Now shut your face, keep your eyes closed.’

Cas heard Dean get off of the car’s hood. Dean turned to stand right in front of Cas. He took Cas’ hands and squeezed them a little bit. Then Cas could suddenly feel Dean’s lips on his. Their noses bumped. Cas could feel Dean smile. He leaned toward Dean and their foreheads touched. Dean’s hands shifted from Cas’ hands to Cas’ face. Cas grabbed the fronts of Dean’s jacket. He was breathing into Dean’s mouth and Dean kissed Cas. Cas pulled Dean closer, wanting more, eagerly searching for Dean’s tongue, Dean’s taste. They paused to breath,

‘Do you know what-‘

More Dean.

‘-what happens when I do this, Dean? When –‘

He pulled Dean even closer; he slid off the hood a bit in the process.

‘When I do this with _you_ , Dean?’

Dean pulled away, kissed Cas’ neck.

‘What’s that?’ Dean asked.

Cas gently placed Dean’s hands on his back. Cas heard Dean’s breath catch.

‘Cas?’ Dean asked. ‘Are those – are those your _wings_?’

Cas nodded and pulled Dean in again. Dean pulled Cas off of the hood with his hands under Cas’ arms.

‘That’s the hottest thing ever, Cas,’ he panted.

Dean pulled Cas along the car’s side, not pulling away from Cas’ lips, struggling to find the handle of the back door. He pushed Cas on the back seat when he opened the door, climbed in the car himself and slammed the door shut. The sun had now gone under; the moonlight shone through the windows. Cas sat up straight so Dean could take his coat off while Cas took off Dean’s. They paused for a minute, too busy with a long, soft kiss to do anything else. Dean undid Cas’ tie, Cas pushed Dean’s flannel shirt down his arms. Dean threw it on the front seat, or he tried. It landed on the wheel. Dean threw Cas’ slowly unbuttoned shirt on top of that and took off his own shirt. He pushed Cas down on the seat, their bodies exchanging heat, Cas’ wings folded under him. Dean stared at Cas’ wings.

‘Cas, they’re so beautiful,’ he whispered.

And they were.

Cas’ wings were a strange but magnificent revelation. They weren’t solid, they seemed somewhat fluid. They weren’t quite golden, just something that looked like it. They lit up with a sparkling glow, radiant and ethereal. Suddenly Cas grabbed Dean’s waist and turned him over, so that Cas was on top, his wings spread above them like a shield. Taking Dean in a deep, passionate kiss, he worked his fingers downwards from Dean’s throat, following Dean’s natural curves, his collarbones, his chest, his waist, his treasure trail. Dean pushed his hips upwards, desperately seeking friction for his bulge with Cas’. Their kisses were messy, rough, deeply aroused, and they loved it. Dean managed to kick off his shoes, pull off his socks and slide them off the seat with his legs. Cas hooked his fingers under Dean’s waistband, rubbing his crotch against Dean’s. Dean moaned; Cas undid the button and zipper of Dean’s pants, pulled them down. Dean’s hands grabbed Cas’ trousers and did the same thing. They threw their pants and underwear over the front seat. Dean’s hands tried to reach his own dick, but Cas gently pushed his hands away.

‘Cas – ah!’

Cas had started stroking Dean’s member, spreading his precome over the top with his thumb.

‘I already said it, Dean, but you are gorgeous. _Every part_ of you is gorgeous.’

Dean smiled.

‘Right back at ya.’

Dean reached for Cas, pulling his dick, gently rolling it in his hands. Their moans got louder, their breaths got heavier.

‘Cas – please, _I need you_ ,’ Dean panted.

Cas grabbed Dean’s waist again, turned him over so that his back faced him. Cas stroked Dean’s ass with his dick, getting precome all over.

‘Aah, Cas – quick, quickly, please!’

Cas took Dean’s hips in his hands and went inside Dean with a loud moan.

‘Ooh, Cas-‘

‘Dean-‘

Dean rocked his hips, Cas clutched to Dean, grabbing him even tighter.

‘Faster – Cas, fuck!’

Cas loved hearing Dean screaming his name, asking him to fuck him, deeper, faster, no mercy on his poor soul. Their moans were loud, they could easily be heard outside the car. Cas got all warm inside, he was close. He hadn’t stopped jerking off Dean, who had grabbed the seat very tightly, knuckles white.

‘Please, Cas, I need you, I _need_ you, _please_ –‘

‘Aah –‘

‘ _Fuck_ –‘

Dean quickly grabbed the towel he stored beneath the seat and shoved it under them.

‘Dean – DEAN – I’m so close, _so close_ -‘

‘Don’t stop, Cas, I’m – I’m almost there-‘

Heat flushed Cas’ stomach, filling his chest, his head, and he came hard in Dean with a loud moan. With that last push, he had hit Dean’s prostate just enough times to pull him over the edge, and Dean came hard, trembling all over. Cas’ wings had turned a rich, golden colour, and they seemed to intensify their orgasms to inhuman levels, making them last what seemed like forever, making them feel the best they had ever felt.

 

They lay there like that for a while, resting, gently touching each other, getting to know each other’s soft spots, each other’s tickle spots. Finally, Dean Winchester and Castiel had found just what they had needed all their lives. They were happy.

 


End file.
